Lustful Minds Desire Alike
by ItachiSasukeSama
Summary: Harry's having Occlumency lessons, but something's changed - and there's suddenly a very urgent need for him to master his thoughts before he next meets Snape at the end of the week. Strong Snarry from first chapter. Yaoi/Snarry - lemons included


"On your knees."

The slow, quiet drawl sent shivers through his spine, the words laced with the dark tones of arousal and seeping with lust. Each word was enunciated with such obvious restraint that he felt a blazing rush of heat and excitement spiral through him. He slid from his chair in a far more graceful movement than he would usually be able to manage, sinking to his knees in wordless compliance. He kept his eyes on the floor, his head lowered in obvious submission to the other man. His fingers twitched at his sides as quiet footsteps echoed throughout the room, hovering the air around them, his breath hitched as he finally saw well polished shoes enter the small patch of ground he determinedly fixed his gaze upon.

Those shoes came to a halt before him, almost close enough to be touching the tips of his knees. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, his blood pulsed furiously through his veins, drowning out the silence with a faint ringing sound. The silence lingered, forcing his body to begin overheating with the sense of both dread and eager anticipation. He could feel the eyes upon him, burning his very skin as they scrupulously swept over him from head to toe.

The silence was consuming, fanning the heat he already felt and sending flaring throughout his entire body. The air hummed around them, thick with desire and intent. His fingers twitched as he felt the thin tip of a wand brushing his fringe aside from his forehead, allowing the other man to see his face better. He fought for the control to remain kneeling at the other man's feet and not look up at him, despite the desperate rising urge to feel skin against skin.

Calloused and hard, yet surprisingly gentle fingers brushed the other side of his fringe aside, as they carded through his hair. He felt jolts of electric fire shoot across his skin from the simple contact and he felt a delighted shiver of excitement ripple throughout his entire body. The wand fell away from his forehead as the fingers in his hair suddenly grasped tightly, forcing his head back harshly. He gasped and winced at the sudden yank, but his body all but hummed in excitement. His eyes sparkled with unrestrained desire as they locked on the similarly lust-ridden eyes of the man before him.

"It seems it is possible for you to be obedient after all, I must admit, I hadn't thought it possible." The barbed words barely stung, in fact they merely sent a second shiver coursing through his over-excited body. He said nothing, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for the other man to continue. He won himself a pleased sound from the man for his restraint. "Such a pity that you seem incapable to behaving yourself like this on a regular basis."

The wand in the man's free hand returned, though this time it was dragged lightly down the side of his throat. His hands tightened into fists at his sides, as it traced a path down to the first button on his shirt. With a murmured word and a light tap, the button slid free from its hole and the wand continued lower, freeing other buttons as it moved and leaving a searing trail along his flesh everywhere that it touched him. Once his shirt was open half way to his waist, the man's could reach no lower without relinquishing the hold on his hair with the other hand, and so the wand was flicked downwards, undoing the rest of his buttons in one go.

"Remove it."

He shivered at the quiet order, uncurling his fists as he moved to wordlessly comply. Seconds later the thin material was peeled from his shoulders and cast to the floor, forgotten almost immediately. His breath came in quiet, shallow pants, his body reacting to the intense and thick desire laced into the atmosphere of the room around them. Eyes impossibly darkened by lust trailed appreciatively over the newly revealed flesh, a low and quiet sound of approval escaping the man's throat before he snapped his eyes back to those staring up at him. The man's wand was slipped into his inner pocket and then his hand began to slowly slide down over his chest, before palming at the prominent bulge that was visible in the front of his robes. "You want this?" The quiet whisper of his silken baritone caused the younger man to groan, his eyes glittering with desire.

"Oh god yes." The dark eyes above him blazed with fury, lust, desire and passion at his breathy whimper. His entire body thrummed with excitement and longing as he knelt before the other man, his eyes now locked on the hand that was slowly freeing the hard flesh he sought.

"Then _prove_ it." The man spat, hissing slightly as his cock sprang free of it's confinement. Hopeful eyes tore away from the enticing flesh, his hands twitching but making no move towards the exposed length without the proper order. "Show me that mouth is useful for something other than spewing ridiculous sentiment, heroic idealism or other such nonsense and drivel after all." The vicious whisper had his eyes almost drifting closed in delight and a groan of arousal tearing from his throat.

His hands moved slowly at first, reaching out to lightly graze over the fabric concealing the man's legs from his sight. He ran the palms of his hands over the hidden flesh, caressing it none the less as his hands slid towards his target. One hand came to rest on the man's hip, gently squeezing the slightly bony flesh. His other hand lightly trailed his fingertips through the short, coarse black curls at the base of the man's impressive girth.

The hand in his hair tightened its grasp briefly, before he leaned forward and slid his tongue across the very tip of the beautiful organ before him. His hand by-passed the hard flesh and moved lower, gently cupping the man's balls and lightly massaging them as his tongue flicked to the side, slowly running down the side of the hard length. His eyes flickered up to see the other man's reaction, finding that his rapt attention was focused solely on the tongue that was slowly caressing his hard and hot flesh.

He lowered his eyes again as he re-focused on showing the man his passion, his desire, his devotion. He eagerly swept the broad flat expanse of his tongue along the large vein on the underside of the man's penis, relishing the faint pulsations that he could feel from the heated flesh. With a soft moan, he dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, collecting a thin dribble of pre-cum and savouring the taste. His lips parted and wrapped around the head, his tongue unendingly swirling against the sensitive tip as he suckled lightly.

He continued teasing, the hand on the man's balls and his tongue moving softly and his suction light, until the hand in his hair tightened in warning. He immediately bobbed his head forward and gave a single harsh suck, drawing a quiet, restrained gasp from above him. He smiled around the large obstruction in his mouth, as he drew back from the head briefly. He licked along the delicious flesh, coating it with a thin sheen of saliva, before he parted his lips wider than he had previously and sank the delicious length back inside his mouth.

He moaned quietly as he ran his tongue along the underside of the impressive cock, teasing the flesh repeatedly as he bobbed his head back and forth. He sucked at the hard organ with an intense passion, determined to bring the other man such over-whelming desire he would be forced to acknowledge his efforts. His hand rolled the man's balls in his palm, while his mouth eagerly worked over his pulsing erection.

He felt nails digging into the back of his skull, and he flicked his eyes up to meet the dark glare of the desirous, lust blown eyes above him. He was pleased to notice the very faint colouration in the man's cheeks and the intensity of his gaze, it was enough to have his own neglected cock weeping in almost painful arousal. He held his head still and let his jaw drop as low as he could, allowing the man to begin thrusting into his mouth at his own leisure.

A deep, low, long and lustful growl of approval met his ears and he felt a warmth spread through his gut, pleased that he was able to correctly interpret the desires hidden in the man's lust-hazed eyes. He groaned as the hard flesh began to move in his mouth, moving hard and fast enough to jab into the back of his throat. He almost gagged the first few times, but he soon acquainted himself to the feel of the other man eagerly fucking his face. His hands fell to his lap, curling into the material over his thighs as he moaned and enjoyed the sensation. His eyes slid shut as he tried to hold back the urge to bob his head forward, fighting to reign his own desires back under his control. He swallowed around the hard flesh and heard a small choked gasp, before the hard flesh was gone from his mouth.

"Up, now!" The harsh bark sent a shiver of excitement through him and his eyes snapped open as he scrambled to comply. A rough hand grabbed his waist as his hair was released, turning him around sharply and then yanking him back until he could feel the hard flesh that had just moments ago been in his mouth pressing snugly against his ass. A sharp nip to his ear made him yelp in unexpected pleasure, before the same lobe was harshly sucked upon and he groaned with longing. The hard length that rested in the cleft of his ass gave a hard thrust and he gasped, before his ear was released and a quiet husky tone drawled into his ear.

"You want this? You want me to fuck you within an inch of your sanity, your life? You want me to overload you with so much pleasure you can barely remember to breathe, yet still make you scream for more?" He whimpered under the verbal assault to his already over-active libido, his mind conjuring so many images of just how the other man would manage to do just as he taunted.

"Yes." He whispered. A hand returned to his hair and yanked his head back enough to look into the other man's eyes just beside his face. His eyes pleaded with the other man to kiss him, but his silent pleas went unanswered as the furious lust-ridden orbs glared at him.

"Speak up!" He hissed, the hand on his hip shifted, taking a firm hold of the damp material over his groin. He cried out with joy at the sudden touch, although it was gone just as quickly.

"Yes, yes! I want it, please!" He pleaded, his voice quivering with the intensity of his arousal. A pleased sound escaped the man's chest, an almost purr that rumbled through his own body from where his back and the man's chest were connected. Once more he felt the tip of a wand on his chest, slowly sliding down his bare skin and making its way to his groin. A murmured word, and his button was slipping through it's hole, his zipper slowly lowering itself. Then the wand was gone and all that the hand was returned to his hip, the fingers digging into his flesh hard enough to leave bruises.

"Disrobe."

The whispered order had his body shivering in excitement, his cock twitched in delight at the lust heavy husk. He hurried to obey, his hands fumbling with his open trousers briefly before they were lowered to the ground, revealing that he did not wear underwear. "My, my, my... such a naughty boy. Tell me, were you expecting this?" The dark voice sounded amused, as the other man stepped back slightly, taking in the view of his bare ass.

"No... but I am an eternal optimist, I was always hoping." A growl of approval could be heard briefly, before he was spun around and forced face first over a large table. Papers and objects crashed to the ground as his hands scrambled for purchase, knocking anything and everything within reach from the surface beneath him.

"You'll be paying for anything that you just broke." The furious hiss was accompanied by a harsh slap to his ass, causing him to cry out in shocked delight. He was about to look back over his shoulder when a weight settled over his back, pressing him firmly against the hard wooden surface. "Now... beg for it. Show me just how much you want my cock."

"Oh, please... please! I want it so much, I could never express... I've wanted it for so long, _so_ long. Please! Touch me, _use me_ - I don't care, just fuck me - _please!_" He wiggled his hips as best he could as he pleaded, begging for the man to fill him. "I want you so badly... want to feel your hands on my skin, just like they are now... I want to feel your cock inside me, I want you to fuck me so hard I cant even _think _straight, let alone _walk_ straight. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit down for a week. Fill me, touch me, taste me, fuck me - _please _for the love of all that is holy, _fuck me!__" _He cried desperately. He felt the rumble of a highly pleased growl emanating from the man's chest above him, before his hard length began to rut eagerly his ass.

"Such melodramatics, honestly - you're worse than a female." The savage drawl was clearly amused, so he paid the comment no attention, instead focusing on the way that the man's erection teased at his entrance, his pre-cum smearing across the quivering ring of muscle. "However, seeing as you begged so _very_ prettily - I'm of a mind to... acquiesce... to your request." He would have laughed at the attempt the other man made to dampen his own arousal by making it seem like he was doing him a favour by agreeing to fuck him senseless, but as soon as the words left the other man's lips he felt the insistent push of his cock against his entrance.

His hands grasped at the opposite edge of the table, his body awash with with emotion and sensation as he felt the ring of muscles finally give way. The tight-throated, choked groan that reached his ears had his own cock pulsing and oozing pre-cum, while the odd sensation of having something so wickedly large entering his ass had him biting his bottom lip to contain his screams of delight. He arched his back up into the body that lay over him and he wiggled his hips slightly to encourage the other man to enter him further.

A rush of rapture shot through his entire body as he felt the sudden snap of the other man's hips, his cock ramming directly into the special bundle of nerves deep inside of him. His cry of delight echoed through the room, as he found his ass completely filled by the other man's impressive girth. He closed his eyes and shakily released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. The other man was still, his own shallow exhalations hot against his cheek.

"Please... please move." He quietly begged, almost sobbing at the lack of movement. A grunt of approval made him relax once more, enjoying the sensation of the man's hips shifting back. He clenched his ass, his inner walls caressing the retreating hard flesh and eliciting a quiet, pleased gasp from the other man, before he slammed his cock back into him. He arched his back once more as he cried out with delight, intense waves of pleasure continuing to roll over him as the other man did not pause in his actions again.

He squirmed as he felt the hard flesh drive into him repeatedly, striking his prostate with a frightening precision and abusing it with such forceful jabs that he knew he would find his orgasm escaping him far too soon for his own liking. He moaned and pushed his own hips back against the powerful thrusts, earning himself another pleased growl. He felt the weight shift from his back, moving away as the other man straightened and began to thrust into him faster, striking his prostate with just as deadly precision but faster and harder. He cried out with delight and rocked back against the even more powerful movements of the other man, relishing the slight burn of his chest grating against the hard wood of the table beneath him.

"Oh, yes..." The quiet groan was almost missed beneath his own cries of delight, but he managed to just barely make out what was said. "Show me just how good a little whore you really are." He felt an odd rush of lust and longing at these words, which were not spoken in savage fury but in pure lust. He allowed his cries to grow louder, screaming his delight as his prostate was thoroughly abused by the other man's cock. He whimpered between loud screams, his body arching away from the table as he tried to find some friction for his own neglected cock. Far too soon for his liking, he felt his orgasm building. Heat pooled in his groin, spiralling through the pit of his stomach and to the base of his spine. He looked back over his shoulder briefly, seeing the man had his eyes closed, his face expressionless other than the pure ecstasy he felt at the moment as he continued thrusting into him with wild abandon.

"Kiss me..." He cursed himself as the quiet mumble left his lips, already regretting them. The other man stopped, his eyes snapping open to glare down at him in fury and disgust. A hand moved from his hip to the back of his neck, forcing his face to the desk again. He felt the weight once more settle over his back, the cock in his ass lightly brushing his prostate and almost pushing him from the cliff-like edge of his orgasm that he desperately tried to cling to. He felt the man's lips curl into a sneer, as he leaned close to his ear.

"Keep dreaming, Potter." He spat in disgust, before giving a sudden hard thrust. Harry screamed as the other man continued to thrust almost violently for a few moment's, his own cock exploding beneath the table under the beautiful assault. His eyes slammed shut as he fell from the precipice of his orgasm and into bliss with a cry of both euphoria and loss as the other man withdrew completely from his now tightly clenching channel with an almost contained gasp. Harry groaned as he felt hot spurts of cum strike his quivering ass, marking him as the other man's property. His heart blistered and shattered at the symbolic gesture and he cried out for the man he loved, but who refused to love him in return.

"_Severus!"_

Harry's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in harsh shallow pants. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, feeling the familiar sticky mess in his pyjama's that he often woke to lately. With a shaky sigh, he reached for his wand and caste a quick cleansing charm, ridding himself of the worst of his mess before setting his wand back on the bedside table. He rolled over and groaned into his pillow, feeling torn about how he should feel to this new development in his dreams.

For most of his fourth year, he had had dreams about an indistinguishable man, someone he could not associate with anyone he actually knew and he had therefore not felt the need to think too much about them. He'd noticed that shortly after they started his interest in girls seemed to slip, his crush on Cho Chang receding until he felt nothing more for her than he did for Hermione or even Ginny. He hadn't developed any interest in the boys around him either, but he figured that was probably due to the stress of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and then of course, Cedric's death and Voldemort's revival. Surely it was to be expected that his libido would be affected by such a great amount of things happening all at once, wasn't it? Of course, now that he was in his fifth year there was, as ever, some new trial ahead of him.

Dumbledore's insistence that he learn Occlumency had affected his dreams in what had, at first at least, been the very worst way possible. A quiet drawl had infiltrated his mind and now accompanied the shadowy visage, recognizable certainly, but still deniable. However, the slow increase in distinguishing features seeping into his dreams soon began to affect his ability to deny the obvious.

After the voice came the hands, beautifully sculptured, perfect for potion making hands. Oh and the things those hands could do to him, it was beyond sinful, beyond heavenly even. Indescribable, not that he tried. He could just imagine his friends reactions to hearing about his wet-dreams, especially when induced by their greasy haired and bad tempered potions master. So far he had managed to keep his dreams hidden from said potion master during his Occlumency lessons, any time the man came close to one he would dredge up something suitably embarrassing and degrading and the other man would revel in it.

This was the first time that his dream Snape had actually fucked him though and he imagined that was going to make it somewhat more difficult to hide from the man. He had also called the man by his first name, well, he'd actually screamed his name after he came harder than a Hippogriff in heat, but even so it was still unusual. He sighed again as he thought back over his first full-on sex dream, feeling the faint hints of arousal as he remembered the way he had been forced face-down into the man's desk. He had a feeling that sex was supposed to hurt more than his dream had made out, that there was also supposed to be some sort of preparation, but perhaps his brain had just expected that Snape wouldn't want to waste time with something like that for him. Hell, he couldn't ever even imagine the man deeming him worthy of even so much as a single kiss, no matter how much he pleaded or begged him for it. His heart sank a little at that thought, but he then snorted at the thought of what the _real _Snape would do if he ever rounded up all his Gryffindor courage and asked him for a kiss. He was much too attached to having all his limbs and being alive to ever actually do it though, which was probably a good thing.

"Harry..?" The cautious voice of his best friend startled him from his internal musings, causing him to snap his head up from his pillow and turn to find the redhead sitting awkwardly beneath his covers, leaning against the headboard. A sudden wash of panic swept through him, dread rising in him at the unpleasant thought that struck him.

"Ron? What.. uh, are you feeling alright?" He stammered, rolling onto his side to look at his friend better. Even through the darkness he could tell his friend was as red as his hair. He stifled his groan as best he could and hoped he was wrong.

"Uh, yeah..." Ron sounded about as alright as someone who had just been on the receiving end of one of the twins pranks. "Harry, you remember that talk we had before term started?" The redhead asked, his voice strained in deceptive aloofness. Harry raised a brow, resting his elbow on the bed and propping his head in his hand.

"I remember us talking about lots of things before term Ron, but I'm guessing you have a particular conversation in mind here?" He said, the hand not propping his head up tapping nervously against the top of his mattress.

"Well, yeah... I was thinking of the one about putting silence charms around our beds at night." Ron said, his voice quivering slightly before he cleared his throat and continued. "I was thinking maybe it's definitely time to start doing that..." Harry felt his face heating in embarrassment as he looked away from his friend. He mumbled a light apology and a promise to do just that in the future, before rolling onto his back and looking up at the canopy of his bed.

A few moments later he heard Ron's sheet's shuffling and a short few minutes after that the sound of familiar quiet snores drifted over to him. He blushed with embarrassment at the thought of having woken his friend with loud and possibly whorish moaning, his blush darkening further when he realised he may well have called out the potion masters name in his sleep. He groaned quietly, what with the dream and the overwhelming embarrassment attached to it, this was going to be impossible to keep hidden during his Occlumency lesson at the end of the week - Snape was going to kill him.

* * *

**A/N:~ This first chapter is dedicated to my darling wife, who's birthday is coming up soon - and I wanted to give her something special...**

**So... this was supposed to be a one-shot... buuuuuuut - one-shots and I seem to have a very love/hate relationship, by which I mean I love thinking them up - but hate writing them because they ALWAYS turn into something more.**

**I'm planning to try and keep this moderately small, so I am putting my foot down (ka-stomp) and saying that no matter what, this will have no more than five chapters. Most definitely - five, and five only. (please remind me of this later)**

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter one!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
